Walk Me Home
by Bladewolfer
Summary: When Amie doesn't get a ride home, she gets jumped by her date and his pals, and is saved by Two Bit before they can do anything to her. But what if he gets attacked and nobody knows where he is?
1. Girl and Mouse

Amie walked down the street on her way home. The guy she had just went on a date was a complete jerk to her and just wanted to get into her shirt. Then again, that's what happens when she tries to date Socs. He didn't even offer her a ride home.

Now she was forced to walk back to her house in the dark. She didn't even have money to use a phone.

A car stopped near her. Randy, her date, along with some of his friends got out of the car. They surrounded her, reeking of booze.

"Where d'ya think yer goin', hot stuff?" Randy said, slurring his words. He tried to touch her hair, but she slapped his hand away.

"Leave me alone, Randy!" she said. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you, babe." He tried to grab her, but she kicked him in the crotch. One of his pals grabbed her. She squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Why do you want a Greaser anyways?" Amie yelled.

"A Greaser?" one of them said.

"Yeah," Randy said, getting up. "She's still fuckable though." That caused the rest of the Socs to snicker and come in closer, until one got hit in the head with a glass bottle. The Soc that had Amie in a hold pushed her to the side. The Socs ran towards the source of the glass bottle, yelling and such.

She looked up after falling, and saw the Socs were beating up some guy that happened to come by, and he was unable to do anything due to the numbers. She got up, grabbed one Soc and pushed him into the fence, then dropped another one by kicking him in the knee. The other guy finally got a hold of himself and was able to get the Socs off of him.

A Soc eventually yelled "Let's just get the hell outta here!", and they piled into the car and sped off. Amie regained her breath, and looked at the man that helped her, who was wiping the blood away from his nose.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," he said. "What're you doing by yourself in Soc territory?"

"What are _you_ doing in Soc territory, assuming you're a Greaser as well."

The man laughed. "I like you. Y'aren't so bad. So what's your name?"

"Amie. Amie Westmore. What about you?"

"I'm Two Bit."

Amie laughed. "No, I'm serious, what's your actual name?"

"It's Keith, but I go as Two Bit." Amie could just barely see that Two Bit was wearing a grin.

"Do you want me to walk ya home?" he asked.

"Why not," she said.

He walked her home, telling her funny stories and getting her to laugh. She enjoyed his presence, and there was really nobody like him that she could get along with.

When they got up to Amie's porch, her dad immediately stormed out the door. Two Bit seemed to shrink a bit at the sight of the tall man. He looked like he could easily snap Two Bit's neck like a toothpick.

"Where the hell have you been?" Amie's father snapped. "You should've been here hours ago."

"He was a jerk," she said. "He didn't drive me home, so I walked. Then he and his friends jumped me and tried to attack me, but Two Bit came and helped, then he walked me home."

"This young man?" her father said, looking at Two Bit.

"Ye-Yessir," Two Bit stuttered.

"Thank you for helping my daughter," he said. "It's time for her to come in though. Goodnight, Two Bit."

After Amie's father walked inside the house, she turned to him.

"Thank you for walking me home," she said. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure," he said. He went to walk away, but before he could turn, she hugged him, and he hugged her back. After she got off him, they smiled at each other, and he walked away as soon as she got into her house.


	2. Wolf Bait

"The next morning, Two Bit walked into the Curtis house, slamming the door shut. Sodapop and Ponyboy looked up from the tv, Darry was in the kitchen.

"Hey, Two Bit," Soda said, "how's it going?"

"Pretty good," Two Bit said. "Met some chick last night. Think she digs me."

"You think?"

"Yeah," Two Bit went into the kitchen to get a slice of cake, then came back out into the living room. "Some Socs were bothering her, so I helped her."

"And you just left her there or what?" Darry said after coming out into the living room, and nudged Two Bit.

"No, I ain't stupid," Two Bit said, pushing Darry away. "I walked her home, duh."

"Well, maybe you'll see her today in school," Darry said. "You and Pony should go."

After Two Bit finished his cake, he and Pony left for school.

_10:41_

After second period ended, Two Bit wanted to find Ponyboy or some other of his friends to hang out with, but just as he got out of his classroom, he saw Amie. He walked up to her.

"Hey there," he said. She turned and grinned.

"Hi!" she said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Do you wanna go off campus with me?"

"I can't. My father is pretty strict about it… You can still go if you want though."

"I'll stay with you, but are you sure you don't want to?"

"I'm sure. He drives past and he's already caught me once."

"Ah... Yeah, I wouldn't make him mad either."

For lunch, they hung out in the lunchroom. There were too many Socs around, in Two Bit's opinion, and he didn't buy himself a lunch for the same reason.

"So why do you want to hang out with me?" Amie asked.

"Because I said I would," Two Bit said.

"No, really. Why?"

Two Bit looked down at the table for a second, then looked back up. "Because I-"

"Hey Greaser," someone said. Two Bit looked up and saw Bob. "What do you think you're doing in the lunchroom? I thought you wusses liked being off campus and away from your superiors, if you even know what that means."

"Listen, pal, I don't-" Two Bit tried to say, but he was interrupted by Bob.

"No, _you_ listen," Bob sneered. "You stay out of here. You stay out and you won't get any trouble."

"Why can't you damn Socs leave us alone for once?" Two Bit snapped, standing up. "All I wanted was to have a nice lunch in the cafeteria for once, I don't need you ruining my day. Now why don't you go sit down and do the same."

He pushed Bob's shoulder as a gesture to get out of his face, but Bob took it as an insult and punched Two Bit square in the face. Two Bit kicked Bob away from himself to buy himself time to get room to stand, his arms raised and ready to strike. People came over, cheering on the fight.

"Bob, stop it!" Amie shouted. "Leave him alone!"

Bob went to hit Two Bit again, but Two Bit blocked and got a hit on Bob, just as a teacher walked in.

"What's the meaning of this?" the teacher said, after the crowd calmed down and Bob and Two Bit stopped attempting to go at each other.

"He hit me!" Bob said before Two Bit could open his mouth. "He hit me for no reason, and I was only defending myself." The other Socs made noises that approved of what Bob said.

"Alright," the teacher sighed. "Keith, I'm going to have to send you to the principal." The Socs snickered as they walked away.

"What did I do?" Two Bit said, getting mad. "I didn't do anything!"

"Come on, Keith," said the teacher.

"Hey," Two Bit said to Amie, "I'll walk you home, ok? Unless I get detention."

"Alright," Amie said. She kissed Two Bit on the cheek. "I'll meet you by the flagpole."

Two Bit grinned, nodded and walked away to the principal's office.


End file.
